Crushes Are Stupid
by Chu-ChuSkittles
Summary: Liking someone means that you're willing to try and accept their flaws and secrets. Loving someone means you're willing to try and protect those secrets. For some people, protecting those secrets could cost them a friend who might be something more... OddxOC, WilliamxOC Read and review, please!


Hey, people! This is our first collaboration for Skittles and I, so don't be afraid to leave reviews telling us how we did! We've written fanfictions before (Chu-Chu's separate account is "DarkStrawberryKiss"), so this isn't really new to us. Message us if you have requests or any questions!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"This here will be room, Ms. Darling," said the gruff looking P.E. teacher. "It will also be your room, too, Ms. Rivers." The raven haired girl stood there alongside her best friend, Kianna. The two girls were new to Kadic Academy and couldn't wait to settle in. They had wanted to attend the academy for some time now and after almost a year of persuading their parents, they finally said yes.  
Now that they were there, the principal had arranged for Jim to show them to their rooms and for two students to take them on a tour of the school.  
"When you girls are settled in, William Dunbar and Odd Della Robbia will show you around the academy. They should be waiting outside on the campus grounds. Well, I hope you two enjoy your stay at Kadic Academy," and with that, Jim left the room.

"Who's Odd Della Robbia? And who the heck is William Dunbar? Their last names are really fun to say," Kianna giggled, brushing back the bangs of her light blue hair that was put up into twin pigtails. Her roommate, Lyla, looked at her.

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm a new student too, KiKi!" she exclaimed, as she put her long, black hair into a ponytail. She quickly set her bags down and forced her African-American friend to do the same. "Let's go exploring! We can unpack later!"

"Aww, but I wanted to sleep! And besides, what is this? Dora the Explorer?"

"Kianna, you always wanna sleep," Lyla said, incredulously.

"Whatever, Lyla," she sighed in defeat. Following the overly hyper teen out of their dorm, she slowly closed the door behind them as one thought came to mind. "I'm going to regret this..." The raven-haired girl only laughed. "Come on, LaLa. Let's go find those two dudes that are supposed to show us around."

Wandering around, they finally found themselves outside on the campus, ignoring the stares and rumors of those around them.

_"Who are those girls?"_  
_"I heard that they're transfer students from America."_  
_"The one with the pigtails is hot!"_  
_"Yeah, but check out the one with the black hair!"_  
"Do they have nothing better to do than talk about?" Kianna commented as she bought a can of grape soda from the vending machine. Lyla nodded in agreement as she leaned against a wall and took a small sip of her drink.

It really didn't matter what they were wearing. Kianna wore her favorite pair of combat boots along with a purple sleeveless top covered by a royal blue hoodie adorned with cat ears. Around her neck she wore a black choker that went with her thigh-high fishnet stockings and black shorts. Lyla wore a loose-fitting t shirt imprinted with the british flag, with red suspenders, a short white skirt, knee high red socks, and black battle flats. Her long black hair was tied with a red ribbon into a high ponytail, and around her neck she wore a silver pendent with a red gem stone.

"Looks aren't important," said Lyla, "but at least they said we're hot." Kianna looked at her with a smirk.

"Ya damn right I am!" she laughed. "Now, onto more important things. I have to tinkle."

"Really?" Lyla replied.

The vulgar teen grinned sheepishly. "I'll be right back! Promise!" she pleaded.

"Whatever, Kiki," Lyla groaned. "Just hurry up!"

And with that, Kianna sprinted off in search of a bathroom.

* * *

Chu-Chu: How was it? Did ya'll like it?

Skittles: We accept constructive critism, peoples! Don't be shy!

Chu-Chu: Yeah! Embrace your pickiness and click on dat review button!

Skittles: Flames will be used to cook some nice, juicy steak for our burritos!


End file.
